Dessine moi ton sourire
by Fuyu Michiko
Summary: Si dessiner et un art qui mêle techniques et sentiments. Un dessin exprime beaucoup de chose de chose comme la solitude ou la souffrance ressenti quand on ne peut parler. Harry Potter, étudiant en art, orphelin et muet depuis l'accident de ses parents...
1. Chapter 1

**Dessine moi ton sourire.**

**Introduction : rêve ou cauchemar ?**

Book : Harry Potter

Genre :

-Univers Alternatif, dans notre monde et donc sans magie,

- OCC

- Romance

Couple : Aucun pour l'instant.

Auteur : Une ombre parmis tant d'autre

Disclamer : Les personnages de J.K.R ne m'appartiennent pas, allez savoir pourquoi ?

**Note : Harry est devenu Orphelin à ses quatre ans (au lieu de un an) pour plus de cohérence, ce sera le seul changement. **

o-0-o

Il y a vingt ans, un accident fit la Une des journaux pendant longtemps. Les Potter, un jeune couple eurent un accident de voiture terrible. Ils laissèrent derrière eux un petit garçon de quatre ans Harry Potter…

o-0-o

_La voiture roulait sur les flancs abrupts d'une montagne, le crépuscule commençait à tinter le ciel d'une couleur rouge–orangé. Par la vitre de la voiture, un petit garçon aux yeux émeraude s'émerveillait du spectacle._

_Sa mère assise à ses côté lui souriait de sont éternel sourire remplis de douceur. Son père aussi souriait._

_C'est à se moment que la voiture entra en collision avec une autre qui avait surgis d'un virage particulièrement dangereux._

_Leur voiture fit un écart et dans une extrême violence traversa la rambarde de sécurité. Le petit garçon eu juste le temps de s'apercevoir que sa mère c'était allongée sur lui, en le serrant fort dans ses bras pour lui offrir une protection._

_Sa mère lui murmura un dernier : « je t'aime, Harry », avant que la voiture ne s'écrase une quinzaine de mètre en contrebas._

_Quand le petit garçon rouvrit les yeux, il était encore dans les bras froid de sa mère qui lui offrait la chaleur que pouvait offrir un cadavre._

_Le petit garçon était couvert de sang, celui de sa protectrice qui lui souriait encore…_

o-0-o

_...La pluie tombait drue, martelant la terre devenue boue. Tout était gris, sans joie ni couleur par ce matin d'automne._

_Le même petit garçon était là, entouré de quelques autres personnes qui n'étaient pas de sa famille. _

_L'enfant restait immobile, ses larmes se mêlant à la pluie. Le prêtre prononça encore quelque paroles, la terre fut jetée dans la cavité et les quelques fleures furent déposées à la mémoire des Potter._

_Peu à peu les gens partirent du cimetière, mais l'enfant resta seul et pleura encore et encore et n'en semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter..._

o-0-o

_...Deux ans plus tard le soleil rayonnait en ces premiers jours d'été. Les enfants jouaient dans la cour de l'orphelinat, souriant dans leurs innocences. Courant dans l'herbe, se lançant des balles ou se poussaient sur des balançoires._

_Sauf un petit garçon de six ans, qui lui était assis sous un arbre ses yeux émeraude vides de vie. Il ne partageait pas la même joie que les autres. _

_Il ne parlait pas, ni ne jouait. Il était mis à l'écart par les enfants qui l'avaient vite oublié. _

_Mais aujourd'hui une fillette vint le voir. Elle lui sourit gentiment et lui tendit sa main :_

_- Viens je vais t'apprendre à jouer ! Tu es d'accord ?_

_Le garçon hocha la tête, pour lui montrer son approbation._

_Les deux enfants partirent ensemble, et les jours qui suivirent ils firent de même. Ils jouaient ensemble comme les deux amis qu'ils étaient..._

o-0-o

_...Deux enfants se tenaient sous un arbre, un garçon et une fille. Les deux avait leurs petits doigts de leurs mains liés._

_- Promet moi, qu'un jour tu retrouveras ta voix et que tu me parleras Harry… _

_Le garçon hocha la tête d'un air triste, la petite fille lui sourit en retour..._

o-0-o

Au petit matin, un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années était assis sur un banc, sous un arbre, en face d'un lac. Dans l'étendue d'eau les arbres, qui avaient revêtus leurs parures d'automne, s'y reflétaient.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent, apparemment il avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit dehors, ce qui ne le dérangeait nullement car personne ne l'attendait dans son petit appartement.

Il était juste un peu surpris d'avoir rêvé de son enfance. Cela faisait longtemps que cela ne lui était pas arrivé mais cela ne lui manquait pas non plus.

Dans l'eau claire du lac, les oiseaux commençaient à se débattre alors que d'autres entamaient leurs chants matinaux.

Le jeune adulte s'étira et pris en main un carnet et un crayon de papier. Et en quelques gestes précis qui démontraient une grande aisance, un paysage naquis de ses doigts.

Le crayon crissa sous la pulsion que le infligea le jeune homme, le dessin pris forme, les courbes se firent plus dense, les ombres révélèrent la scène et les détailles naissant, de plus en plus nombreux. Le tout créant un contraste entre le noir et le blanc.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que les personnes les plus matinales entamaient leur ballade quotidienne, le jeune homme était toujours là.

Ses cheveux noirs mis long étaient vaguement liés en catogan, et ondulaient au bon vouloir de la brise matinale. Son visage affichait une expression d'extrême concentration, il se mordit la lèvre inférieure alors qu'il repassait un dernier trait en noirs.

Soulagé, il s'étira d'un mouvement et contempla son œuvre de noir et de blanc posée sur ses genoux.

- C'est très joli comme d'habitude !

Le jeune homme se retourna surpris et regarda la nouvelle venue de ses yeux vert émeraude. La jeune prit le dessin en s'asseyant aux côtés du dessinateur.

- Le dessin n'est qu'en deux dimension mais tu as réussit à crée une impression de volume, le lac semble si réel mais pourtant il nous semble si inaccessible. Et toujours cette même solitude que l'on ressent…toujours propre à toi-même Harry.

Harry sourit, content que son dessin soit interprété comme il l'avait conçu.

- Harry…tu n'as pas oublié…même si dans ton école d'art tout va bien et que tu te débrouille…tu n'as pas oublié ta promesse….

Le concerné fronça ses sourcils, se demandant de quelle promesse son amie parlait.

- …Je veux entendre ta voix et que tu me parles…

Les jeune adultes se regardèrent longtemps dans le silence le plus total. Finalement le jeune homme hocha la tête puis lui sourit doucement, d'un sourire qu'il ne réservait que pour elle…

o-0-o

A suivre…

C'est ma première alors je demande l'indulgence, voilà je sais que c'est peu mais qu'en pensez vous ? Je posterai la suite assez vite. Sinon je recherche les services d'un correcteur je ne suis pas à mon fort sur ce point….


	2. Chapter 2

**Dessine moi ton sourire.**

**Chapitre 1 : ****Habitude et Rencontre**

Book : Harry Potter

Genre :

-Univers Alternatif, dans notre monde et donc sans magie,

- OCC

- Romance

Couple : Ils arrivent, encore un peu de patience…

Auteur : Une ombre parmis tant d'

Disclamer : Les personnages de J.K.R ils ne seront jamais à moi, mais de même pour vous…

**Note : ****Je tient à m'excuser car j'avais promis un second chapitre dans un avenir proche, mais en fait je n'ai pas eu le temps. Enfin je tiens à remercier tout ceux qui ont pris la peine de laisser une review et ceux aussi qui ont pris la peine de venir lire ma petite fiction.**

**Merci a**** : Genevive Black, athalie, meliy, dorapotter, BlackMariko, Paule, yohina, brigitte26, yaoi gravi girl, Nadia Amadeo, crystal d'avalon, Nekochan Miharu, Sept, sati-san et Sow.**

o-0-o

Une sonnerie aigue retentie dans une pièce encore plongée dans l'ombre. Le silence revint quand une vient éteindre l'alarme d'un réveil.

Un jeune homme s'arracha à son lit en soupirant et se dirigea vers la salle d'eau. Il se dévêtit puis entre dans la cabine de douche, tournant les robinets pour faire couler l'eau froide qui devient chaude au bout de quelques instant.

L'eau chaude qui ruisselait sur la peau du jeune adulte finit de l'éveiller complètement. Il attrapa un flacon de shampoing et lave ses longs cheveux noirs.

Puis attrapant un gant de toilette il se savonna le corps que l'eau rinça bien vite. Les yeux mi-clos il profitait du contact de l'eau sur sa peau, contact qu'il appréciait particulièrement lui procurant un peu de chaleur dont il avait tant besoin.

A regret il quitta la chaleur réconfortante de la douche pour affronter l'air glacial de la pièce.

Le jeune homme croisa son reflet dans un miroir, alors qu'il s'appliquait a démêler sa longue chevelure au dessus du lavabo.

Pendant un court instant il vit un jeune adulte à la peau trop pâle, des cheveux lui tombaient sur son torse fin plutôt maigre et son visage était un peu trop efféminé à son goût. En revanche seul ses yeux émeraude qui le fixaient en retour,lui plaisaient.

Le jeune homme plus connu sous le nom d'Harry Potter détourna le regard, en ayant marre de se de voir chaque matin alors qu'il ne s'aimait pas du tout. D'un geste las il attrapa ses vêtements propres qui l'attendaient sagement étendus sur le radiateur.

Harry enfila ses vêtements avec bonheur et sortit de la salle de bain prêt pour une nouvelle journée, il faut dire que cela se répétait quasiment tous les jours que faisait Dieu, enfin façon de parler bien sûr…

Le brun repassa dans l'autre partie de son logement, il n'avait pas énormément de moyen et il avait parfois du mal à boucler les fins de mois.

Il aimait beaucoup son petit chez lui ce n'était qu'une simple chambre d'étudiant composé de deux pièce ; une partie habitable qui faisait cuisine, salle a manger, salon, bureau et chambre. Cette partie était aménagée d'une façon moderne permettant d'utiliser chaque espace sans en perdre.

La deuxiéme partie quand à elle c'était simplement une petite salle de bain très confortable et chaleureuse. Harry était fier d'avoir pu trouver sa chambre, surtout qu'elle n'était vraiment pas loin de sa propre école d'art.

De plus la gérante de l'immeuble était compréhensive et ne voyait pas d'inconvénient que son loyer arrive légèrement en retard, ce qui arrangeait le petit brun.

Harry attrapa un blouson qui traînait sur le canapé et le revêtit, espérant se protéger de la froideur matinal, il agrémenta le tout d'une écharpe histoire de ne pas tomber malade de suite et il ne pourrait sans doute pas aller voir un médecin.

Enfin il prit aussi un sac qui pendait sur son épaule ainsi qu'un carton de dessein légèrement abîmer par le temps et les transports.

Le jeune homme enfin prêt lança un derniére regard sur l'ensemble de la pièce et sortit en prenant soin de fermer la porte de son chez lui à clef.

Il descendit deux étages pour se retrouver dans le hall, ne maquant pas de saluer sa logeuse qui venait chercher le journal. En poussant les portes de son immeuble, le froid vient à sa rencontre le harpant de plein fouet.

La brise fraîche du matin vient lui caresser son visage, laissant le froid lui mordre ses mains et s'insinuer en lui sans chercher à le repousser.

Ainsi bizarre que cela puisse paraître le froid ne le dérangeait pas, l'accueillant plutôt que le repoussant.

Et comme tous les matins, le jeune homme commença sa marche. N'ayant plus besoin de réfléchir tellement il le connaissait par cœur : c'était devenu un automatisme.

Le jeune homme bifurqua à gauche laissant les conforts de la ville pour un petit brin de verdure.

Certes traverser le parc lui rallongeait sa route mais écouter le chant des oiseaux était un programme plus intéressant que le ronflement des moteurs ainsi que les gaz qui s'en échappaient.

Toujours perdu dans des pensées au combien philosophique, Harry ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il était arrivé devant sa destination.

Il gravit les quelques marches qui le séparait de la porte d'entrée puis s'engouffra dans la chaleur réconfortante du hall.

Harry aimait cet endroit, car on s'y sentait toujours bien et l'endroit dégageait une odeur tellement apaisante mais indéfinissable…

Le jeune homme aimait aussi les reproductions de tableaux de grands peintres qui décoraient les couloires.

Il y avait aussi une salle réservée à des expositions d'artistes contemporains.

D'ailleurs en ce moment un photographe exposait, il était nouveau mais avait déjà tellement de succès.

Et à l'étonnement des tous le monde il n'avait pas fait fortune dans le domaine familiale comme on le prédestiné.

Harry l'admirait beaucoup, ses photographies mettaient toujours en valeur ce que l'on ne voyait jamais au premier regard. D'une photo l'on pouvais ressentir les émotions, et pourtant avec ou sans couleurs. L'image passait au réel, le photographe captait les mouvements de l'eau, jouait avec les ombres et la lumière enfin un travail de professionnel qu'il était.

Il était clair que l'héritier Malfoy, de prénom Draco avait un succès fous. Harry avait même acheté son recueil de photo et ne se gênait pas pour le contempler souvent.

Enfin Harry gravit quelque marches de bois usées par le temps et se dirigea vers la salle où il travailler habituellement, au passage admirant toujours des reproduction des peintres connus. Peut être qu'un jour, son nom s'éternisera aux côtés des grands peintres un rêve qu'il souhaitait réaliser…

o-0-o

L'établissement était désert mais pourtant un élève était encore présent. Harry s'allongea sur une table en soupirant de soulagement et essuya son front perlé de gouttes de sueur.

Il venait de terminer l'entretient des salles de classes qu'on lui avait attribuées, ce qui n'était pas une mince a faire.

Harry travailler aussi dans l'école, en tant que membre du personnel d'entretien de l'établissement. Le directeur lui avait proposé ce poste pour subvenir à ses besoins, et le jeune homme avait accepté avec enthousiasme et il ne le regrettait pas.

Son salaire accumulé avec les petits boulots qu'il faisait au noir lui faisait gagner assez pour payer son loyer et s'alimenter. C'était mieux que d'enchaîné petit boulots sur petits boulots car il n'aurait sans doute pas tenu et puis faire le ménage ne demandait pas de communiquer…

Harry ferma donc la porte de la salle puis descendit les poubelles là où se trouvait leurs place. Il regagna ensuite la zone réserve au personnel, ce soir elle était déserte et il pu se changer rapidement sans être abordé par les autre employées.

Des femmes très sympathiques mais beaucoup trop bavarde, malheureusement. Le brun remarqua l'heure, et avec horreur il pu constater que si il ne se dépêché pas ,il serai en retard pour un rendez vous.

Il rassembla ses affaires en quatrième vitesse tout en se maudissant intérieurement, filant au travers des couloires d'un pas de course légère bien que rapide, se ruant dans la cage d'escalier d'habitude déserte.

Mais justement aujourd'hui ils n'étaient pas déserts et quand Harry le remarque il ne pu que se rattraper aux rampes d'escalier pour ne pas rentrer dans le nouvel individu.

Le brun en essayant de ralentir sa folle allure et d'éviter une collision, dérapa sur une marche et tomba de déséquilibre en avant. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux pour ne pas voir sa chute, et attendit le choc qui n'allait pas tarder à venir.

Seulement le choc ne vient pas, il se sentit brusquement tiré en arrière pour se retrouver dans puissante étreinte.

Quand Harry consentit a ouvrir ses yeux il fut hypnotisé par deux autres d'un bleu gris froid. Le brun remarqua que présentement il était dans les bras d'un homme aux traits aristocratique et aux cheveux blond pâles, et il ne pu qu'en rougir.

Son sauveur n'étant que le talentueux photographe Draco Malfoy en personne et le voir d'aussi prés était renversant.

D'ailleurs ce dernier était aussi présentement en train de se moquer du brun qui abordait une magnifique teinte rouge.

- Courir dans les escaliers est très imprudent, fit remarquer la célébrité puis ajouta dans un murmure, ce serai dommage de t'abîmer…

Et sur ceux le blond ria légèrement et relâcha le brun de son étreinte. Harry fut aussitôt attiré par le bazar qui régnait dans la cage d'escaliers.

Ses affaires ainsi que celle du blond étaient étalés partout sur le sol. Le brun se baissa et ramassa les affaires du Malfoy qui le regardait faire.

Harry regroupa tant bien que tout ce qui appartenait au photographe et lui les présenta au blond d'un sourire désolé, vu que c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire.

- Merci.

Le blond pris les dossiers tout en détaillant l'étudiant du regard. Il avait bien une bonne tête de plus que lui et il semblait un peu plus bâtit que le brun.

Ce dernier étant occupé à ramasser ses propres affaires éparpiller un peu partout.

- Je me présente Draco Malfoy, et vous ?

Le blond dit cela en lui tendant sa main, Harry s'empressa de la serrer toujours sous le choque de sa rencontre.

Il format ses mots sur ses lèvres mais aucun sons n'en sortit et ça pendant l'espace d'un instant il l'avait oublié.

Harry sentis ses yeux le piquer et il s'inclina avant de s'enfuir à toute jambe sans accorder un regard de plus au photographe encore trop honteux, et ne voulant surtout pas voir l'expression de mépris que le Malfoy afficherait sans doute.

Justement se dernier, un peu intrigué par la fuite du brun tenait entre ses mains un oubli du mystérieux brun.

Le blond sourit devant la découverte de cette esquisse qui voulait maintenant rendre à son propriétaire et lui demander une explication quand à son contenu…

o-0-o

En espérant que la suite ne vous a pas déçue, encore pardon pour l'orthographe. Surtout n'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions elles seront toujours bien reçues…


End file.
